


Hibiscus

by MordorNPP



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MordorNPP/pseuds/MordorNPP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pre-quest fanfiction about Sam planting a new flower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hibiscus

 

Many flowers grew in Frodo’s garden already: a big amount of roses, tender violets, bright marigold, snapdragons, sunflowers, pink, red and purple astilbe, some bushes of rosehip; there were flowerbeds of  buttercups, cornflowers, nasturtium and chamomiles. From the other person’s view, the garden looked nice and somehow perfect for a hobbit. Frodo had always liked the garden and often admired the beauty of the flowers, especially the rosehip bushes. But nevertheless, Sam thought it still lacked something. There was always some spare place left for the plants at the back of the garden, and the gardener often wondered what he could plant over there. The flowers in bloom were astonishingly beautiful, but sometimes he wondered if there was any flower more beautiful than those ones.

While Sam was working in the garden, he often liked to secretly look at his master, who was smoking his pipe on the porch. Sam wondered what Frodo was thinking at that time. It had only been a few months since Bilbo left and both Frodo and Sam hadn’t got used to that yet. Frodo used to sit alone in his room for a long time, refusing to see anyone, reading Bilbo’s books. Sometimes he would go outside to smoke a pipe and then he’d go back again and appeared only for the meals, where he seldom said anything except some usual requests and “Thank you”. That is why Sam often wondered what was happening inside his master’s soul. He knew Frodo had lost his parents and now this loss had hurt him even more, but he was afraid to talk to him about that. He just did everything about the house he could so his master would feel better. But Frodo was still the same, silent and reserved. There had to be something that could change him a bit.

Sam saw Frodo even more frequently than his own family, having to stay at Bag End at night sometimes. Both at work and after it, his mind was mostly filled with Frodo and his condition. Looking furtively into Frodo’s eyes and trying to see something there, one day Sam came up with an idea of an another flower to plant. It was clear to him now what flower reminded him of Frodo and was beautiful enough to stand out. Maybe it could cheer up his poor Mr Frodo. This flower was called hibiscus.

 

A couple of days later, Sam bought some stem cuttings of this flower at a market, implanted them in water and planted them into the soil when there were roots. He kept watering the flower twice a day and fertilized the soil every month, covered it from winter’s frost and protected it from insects or other plants. In summer it grew into a bush, but it didn’t have any flowers yet. Frodo didn’t really gave it any notice, for the flower was planted at the back, behind the rosehip bushes and it was still small. Sam couldn’t wait to see it blooming already and devoted most of the time to it, trying not to forget about the other flowers and keep it in secret. It was planned to be a surprise in the first place.

Finally, a year had passed, another spring came, the sun shone bright and filled the Bag End with light again, and the flowers finally showed up. They were big, bigger than Samwise thought, but they were easily noticed in the garden among the other flowers. The sun made the hibiscus look more colorful and shining. Now it was time to show it, and when most of the buds opened, Sam knew it was time.

 

It looked like Frodo was feeling better than usual - he slept well that night and had a less heavy look. When Sam found him, he was sitting in his room and gazing at the land from an open window. He noticed Sam and turned his head. “Yes, Sam? Did you want anything?”

"Begging your pardon, Mr Frodo", - Sam began in a hesitating voice, - "I was just wondering if you would like to have a walk in the garden…" - He paused for a moment. - "It is very sunny today, and a new flower I planted is in bloom now…" Sam wondered if he said everything right.

"A walk?" - repeated Frodo and smiled faintly. - "Oh, yes, I was just planning to go after reading that book, but I was lost in thoughts." - He stood up. - "Let’s go and see that flower of yours, Sam"

The flowers had been waiting for them to come. Frodo stood completely astonished, gazing at the bush. White, almost snowy white petals with a bright red middle inside, reminding of some animal paws in blood. It made a contrast, looking noble and light. The sun made the petals sparkle as if they were some jewels or really made of snow.

"I haven’t seen any flowers like that before", - Frodo said and stepped forward to take a better look. He took one of the flowers in his hands to feel how it was to the touch. - "What’s its name, Sam?"

"Hibiscus, sir" - Sam answered.

"Hibiscus… Such a beautiful name for a flower". The Ring-bearer twisted the flower in his hands and looked at the gardener. - "Thank you, Sam. The flower you planted is so exquisite in its beauty"

Sam smiled awkwardly in return. So it was, an exquisite beauty. Like Mr Frodo himself, subtle and a unique. “Oh, it’s nothing at all, sir” - he said aloud because he had something to say. - “It’s just a flower, that’s all”

"It’s more than just a flower, Sam", - Frodo took his hand away from the bush. "It’s _the_ flower. The new flower from you planted for me” - He smiled brighter and gently touched Sam’s hand, putting his affection and thankfulness in the touch. Sam cast down his eyes, but inside he was emotionally touched by that gesture. He looked into his master’s eyes in surprise and saw that the smile was sincere, not faint or hiding any other feelings.

"Why don’t we have some tea?" - offered Frodo suddenly, breaking the silence. - "Come and join me, dear Sam. You’ve been working a lot these days".

Sam nodded, although he didn’t think he had been busy this week. The hibiscus bush just began to flourish by itself and he just had to water it and check on any illnesses. The hobbits were going to get into the smial when the gardener decided he’d say what he thought. “You look better today, Mr Frodo.” He said that loudly and he couldn’t hide a glad smile on his face. - “You haven’t looked so happy since winter”.

Frodo turned to Sam and smiled brightly. His hair shone in the light of the late afternoon sun. “Yes, I am feeling better today”, - he said. And then Frodo leaned and tenderly kissed Sam on the cheek. - “And I thank you for that”.

***

 

When they were having tea, Sam was listening to Frodo telling how he felt after Bilbo had left and how he felt during this months, what he found in the books and what he thought about it. The hibiscus flower lay near Frodo’s cup of tea, its petals somehow resembling his hand, pale and perfect in its appearance - the flower hadn’t  faded yet. Frodo himself didn’t look at it, all preoccupied with the talk.

Sam looked into his master’s eyes and noticed a light there. A light of living and not just existing, It was shining because of today. Because of the flower. Partly because of him, Samwise Gamgee. And anything was worth saving that light in Frodo’s eyes.

 


End file.
